secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Jones
Christopher Jones '''is one of the main protagonists in the series Secret Team Undercover who makes his first appearance in the episode "Secret Team Undercover: Origins". '''Christopher Jones is portrayed by himself. Biography Physical Appearance Christopher has dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. Christopher wears a medium-sized black shirt and pants with an O representing his role as the leader of O.T.S.U.. Timeskip Outfit Christopher wears a purple jacket to match his scarf. Personality Christopher is a logician as revealed as he is also highly adroit and clever as an enemy and he has successfully betrayed the Dark Side with little questioning and only three people guessed his identity correctly those being Sam Clarks and Elijah and his own cousin, Keenan Lynch. Christopher is sharp as a blade in battle against his enemies as he easily figured out the motives of those like Zane Fuller or Brock Omar and he also discovered the plans to take over the world and had just as easily helped a defector escape The Dark Side. Christopher, aside from spying, also has a knack for mystery-solving as well since he can easily state the motives of crimes committed by enemies he comes across using clues and skills of observation to blow an enemy's cover. Christopher has a very trusting side to his personality as shown when his old childhood friend Rose Lawrence returns for a new job as an agent for The Federal Organization in which she is almost instantly accepted into the agency as a full-time super spy, but kept watch over the entire time at the base. Christopher is also a very kind and caring person deep down and will never hesitate to rescue anyone in danger even if it is an enemy of his who's in peril of any way, shape, or form even going against his own morals and beliefs of "all evil never deserves help" for adopting a new belief of "all people are neutral and can change if they want to do so". As shown in every episode of the series, Christopher is shown to be very willing to give even all of his greatest adversaries a huge chance to see the errors of their ways and eventually redeem themselves for a much greater, higher, easier, and much better chance at achieving their all-time goals right from their very starting point: their goals are to finally join the winning side even if they attempt to resort to even any or all forms of somewhat villainous acts, or evil deeds to accomplish that goal. However, despite appearing to be a very mysterious person and having a very unpredictable state of mind in every episode, the spymaster and overall headmaster of all four spy academies can show his emotions and has in fact done soon multiple occasions throughout the series after remaining very calm through a lot of negativity until he eventually loses his composure to the fullest extent and his true emotions are finally revealed through such intense reactions like tears, laughter or even timidity which are three common examples. Relationships Friends Rose Lawrence Elizabeth Justice Ilia Arcenciel Emily Blanc E Jazzy Starling Other Relationships Anthony Crawl Colby Pepper Heather Lilacs Casey Diane Baker Brett Adams Ricardo Sears Brady Nelson Reid Lightly Gwen Rodriguez Yoshi Anderson Bianca Grace Hollie Brook Angel Martin Phoebe Landon Sabina Aster Sabrina Miller Carly Rae Skills * Combat Proficiency - * Singing - * Leadership - Trivia * The reason behind their former hatred is that during Spy University times, Christopher blows a criminal's cover and when Rose goes to eliminate the felon, he scars her for life in a fight, thus sparking a volatile hatred for him. * Christopher's name follows a color rule by association of colors as the three colors used to represent the name are Yellow, White, and and Light Green.http://www.indiachildnames.com/nameinfo.aspx?name=Christopher * Christopher is the first character to go undercover as a villain into the identity of a new enemy of The Federal Organization. * Christopher's name follows the color rule in a different way as people should think about Christmas colors red and green when they replace "topher" with "mas". * Christopher is hiding a deep dark secret which according to the series creator will be revealed after the previous mystery has concluded. Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * My Brother From Another Motherboard * Give Me An S! Give Me A P! Give Me A Y! * Off The Grid * Photo Bombed * How Ellysa Got Her Swag Back * Operation Protect the Queen * Retrieve the Papers! * Spy Paranoia Will Destroy Ya! * My Brother's Girlfriend * Double Trouble * Endgame * Stakeout Takeout! * The Neighborhood Watch * First Friend * Operation Dark Side Part I * Operation Dark Side Part II * Christopher and the Vanishing Lady! * Cotillion Crisis * Runaway Robot * Christopher's The Man! * All Halloween Eve * The Get Along Vault * Enemy of the State * The Fight Before Christmas * No Going Back, Part 1 * No Going Back, Part 2 Season 2 * Secret Team Reactivated! * Top Clearance 101 * Can You Keep a Secret? * Rebel with a Coz * The Mother of All Missions * Accidents Will Happen * Brainwashed * The Truth Hurts * Down in the Dumps * Dance Like No One's Watching * The Love Jinx * Ellysa Levels Up * Catch Her If You Can * Yo, Dawg * Cirque Du Christopher * The Legend of Bad, Bad Carter Brown * Spy of the Century Awards * In Too Deep, Part 1 * In Too Deep, Part 2 * Virtual Insanity * The Interview * Trust No One * Holly Holly Not So Jolly * No Escape! * Collision Course * Family Feud Part 1 * Family Feud Part 2 Season 3 * Secret Team on the Run * Welcome To The Hawaiian Beach * Out of the Water and Into the Fire Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 Characters Category:Spies Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Team Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Top-Class Spies Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superiors Category:O.T.S.U. Agents Category:Friends of Ellysa Category:Former Friends of Elijah Category:Characters Category:Friends of Jax Category:Friends of Riley Category:Agents Category:Headmasters